<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For you, a shoulder by superrcorrps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019143">For you, a shoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrcorrps/pseuds/superrcorrps'>superrcorrps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Background mention of Alex I guess, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Look I made a metaphor, One Shot, Protective Kara Danvers, minor argument, very angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrcorrps/pseuds/superrcorrps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lena is scared and broken, but Kara is there to help.</p><p>Angst I guess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For you, a shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara was flying above the city, scouring for any imminent danger.</p><p>She was not, of course, paying that much attention.</p><p>No, for she had far too much on her mind.</p><p>Her last conversation with Lena had ended messily, and it kept replaying over and over in her mind, filling all of her senses and overloading her brain.</p><p>She desperately needed Lena in her life, but Lena was too hurt to let her in, after the continued lie of her identity. </p><p>The reaction, was, to say the least, explosive.</p><p>But Kara wasn't going to give up on Lena.</p><p>No matter how long.</p><p>No matter what Lena needed.</p><p>Kara was adamant that she would not leave her alone, she knew they needed each other.</p><p>Knew they had something special. </p><p>And she wasn't about to let that go to waste.</p><p>Alex had told her to leave it alone to wait for Lena to come to her.</p><p>But Kara couldn't fathom a life without Lena.</p><p>Without Lena she was nothing, an empty shell of a person.</p><p>Broken.</p><p>Alone.</p><p>————————————</p><p>In the midst of her haphazard flying and sorrowful pondering, a sound was brought to her attention.</p><p>She focused on it, a series of smashing pots, plates and glasses, destruction of some kind.</p><p>Then came the screaming.</p><p>It pierced through Kara's heart and made her blood run colder than the ice breath she so frequently used.</p><p>It was Lena.</p><p>Lena was in trouble.</p><p>Lena needed her.</p><p>Without a second of thought she sped off, at full speed, only thinking about one thing.</p><p>Lena, Lena, Lena.</p><p>Everything was Lena, and nothing else mattered, not the wind howling in her ears, or the light blur of the city skyline passing below her.</p><p>Just Lena.</p><p>—————————</p><p>Kara reached Lena's apartment in a matter of seconds, clearly breaking any speed records she had held before.</p><p>She didn't care about anything else, Lena was in danger and the Kryptonian was going to help.</p><p>She ripped the door opened, breaking the handle in the process, and was met by the sight of Lena, on her knees, in a mess.</p><p>She was sobbing, tears running down her cheeks faster than any river, her hands cut and bloody, broken pottery scattered around her.</p><p>Kara was at her side instantly, her hands on Lena's shoulders, trying to comfort her and gauge the damage simultaneously.</p><p>The CEO was too wrapped up in her own misery to notice the woman by her side, and slumped into her warmth without a slight hint of doubt.</p><p>Kara whispered into her ear, rubbing her hands up and down her shoulders while Lena sobbed, her body wracked with emotion.</p><p>"Let me see your hands." Kara said.</p><p>Lena held out her hands, eyes closed, tears rolling down her pale skin, leaving wiggly tear marks that sent sorrowful shivers down Kara's spine.</p><p>The blonde held her hands tenderly, searching for any stray bits of glass or pot left in the cuts.</p><p>Upon finding none, she super-sped into the bathroom, found the first aid kit and brought it to where Lena had not moved a muscle.</p><p>She dabbed at the cuts until they stopped bleeding, and wrapped her hands in the soft material of a bandage.</p><p>One she had finished, she looked back up to Lena, noticing her crying had stopped.</p><p>Once their eyes met, Kara knew something had changed.</p><p>"Get out supergirl." The CEO said in a cold hard manner.</p><p>Kara flinched at her harsh tone.</p><p>"You don't mean that." The super simply replied, not breaking eye contact.</p><p>Lena gestured around her with her newly bandaged hands.</p><p>"Don't I? I was angry enough to create this mess, and I'm angry enough to clean it up myself. Now leave."</p><p>Kara's gaze faltered for a second, and she drifted slightly more towards Lena.</p><p>"Lena I get that you're angry I didn't tell you but I had a valid reason."</p><p>Lena scoffed.</p><p>"Oh really, and what was that?"</p><p>Kara looked at the floor.</p><p>"I didn't want you to get hurt."</p><p>Lena laughed angrily. </p><p>"You think I can't take care of myself? That I'm some sort of weak, useless girl who can't fight? Oh my god Kara, do you really think that little of me?"</p><p>Kara didn't reply, so Lena continued.</p><p>"What makes me so different to everyone else that knows? You clearly think they can all look after themselves, so why me?"</p><p>Lena's eyes pierced questioningly into Kara's soul, reinforcing the torrent of anger she was spouting.</p><p>"And why so long? Why pretend to be my friend for so long when really all you are is a liar."</p><p>Silent tears spilled down Kara's cheeks while she searched for something to say. An answer, anything.</p><p>"I wasn't pretending to be your friend Lena, I care about you."</p><p>Lena laughed again, hot, angry tears brimming at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill again.</p><p>"Do you know, I actually believed that too at one point. I genuinely believed I had found someone who cared about me, not my name, not my money. But I guess I was wrong, all you see me as is a Luthor."</p><p>The two women stood less than 2 metres apart, Lena's indignant stare towards Kara's eyes, but Kara wouldn't look at her.</p><p>At this Lena began to shout.</p><p>"WHY KARA? WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME CARE ABOUT YOU AND THEN LIE TO ME FOR SO LONG? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH."</p><p>Kara had had enough, her skin was crawling, secrets threatening to spill, her eyes snapped up to meet Lena's, all her emotions coming up at once, everything down to this, precise moment.</p><p>"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU." Kara shouted back, unapologetically, her eyes instantly widening at her declaration of love.</p><p>Lena's mouth gaped open in a silent oh, opening and closing like a fish out of water.</p><p>Kara's tone softened as she looked to the floor.</p><p>"I'm in love with you," She reiterated, hands hung by her sides, "And I can't do anything about it."</p><p>The CEO's body was completely frozen, she had momentarily forgotten how to speak, or move, or feel.</p><p>"And I know you hate me, I know I'm literally the last person you want to see right now, I hurt you and I'll never be able to come to terms with that."  Kara said.</p><p>"But I want you to know, I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes, I will always protect you, and I'll always be your friend. Even if you don't want me here."</p><p>Kara sighed at the lack of response from Lena and turned to leave.</p><p>Lena wasn't thinking, she felt nothing at all.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Nothing except Kara.</p><p>Before she knew it she was moving, closing the gap and going after Kara, who's back was facing her. </p><p>She grabbed the blondes wrist and pulled lightly, knowing that it wouldn't affect her, but she would feel it all the same.</p><p>Kara allowed herself to be pulled around, feeling the tickle of the bandage material on her wrist , so that they were inches away from each other, their faces close enough for Lena to see each dip in her face, the crinkle between her eyebrows, and the shining azure tint of her eyes.</p><p>Lena brought her bandaged hand up to cup Kara's cheek, wiping away the tear tracks that had been created.</p><p>When she spoke, her voice was cracked and broken from a mixture of crying and shouting, and yet it was also sure and powerful at the same time.</p><p>"I could never hate you." She said, the corners of her mouth turning up to form a sad smile.</p><p>"Lena I-" Kara started, but she stopped.</p><p>Why had she stopped?</p><p>It was the sudden shift of Lena's lips against hers that jolted her back into reality, soft at first, only a slight hint of a touch.</p><p>Lena pulled back for a moment, searching into Kara's eyes.</p><p>This time it was Kara who leaned in, pushing for a more passionate kiss, their mouths moving in conjunction, teeth clashing, tongues intertwining.</p><p>Kara could hear Lena's heart racing, her blood pumping through her veins, the small sounds coming from the back of her throat as they kissed.</p><p>Once again, everything was Lena, but this time for a good reason.</p><p>Before they knew it, Lena was slammed against the wall, a little to hard for her liking, Kara's inhibitions completely obscured, intoxicated by the kiss.</p><p>At the sound of the CEO's whimper, Kara pulled back, horrified. </p><p>"Oh my god did I hurt you? I'm so sorry I shouldn't have-"</p><p>She was quietened by Lena's index finger brought to her mouth, shushing her.</p><p>"It's ok, Kara, just maybe go a little slower ok? I know you're sorry and it's going to take me a while to forgive you completely, but what I need now is for you to be here, whether we are doing that or not."</p><p>Kara nodded, and took Lena's hands into her own, tracing the tips of her fingers where the bandages didn't reach.</p><p>"You're amazing Lena."</p><p>Lena chuckled. "Am I? I wasn't aware. Maybe you should tell me more often."</p><p>Kara furrowed her brows, feigning confusion.</p><p>"Ok. You're amazing Lena, you're amazing Lena, you're amazing Lena, you're-" For the third time, Kara's speech was cut off by the CEO, this time in the form of being tackled to the couch.</p><p>"You totally let me do that."</p><p>Kara let her body fall limp.</p><p>"I have no idea what you mean."</p><p>Lena slapped Kara's arm lightly, but her face contorted in pain.</p><p>Kara sat up.</p><p>"Take it easy ok."</p><p>Lena saluted.</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>Kara laughed, and then paused as if she was deliberating something.</p><p>She wanted to ask if she could stay, but didn't know if this would cross any boundaries.</p><p>In the end it was Lena who spoke.</p><p>"You want to watch Netflix or something? There's a new show out that's supposed to be really good."</p><p>Kara nodded, and Lena fetched the remote, flicking through the programs until she found the one she was talking about.</p><p>She hesitated for a moment, before huddling into Kara's side, her head on the reporters shoulder.</p><p>Kara tensed up for a moment unsure of where to put her hands, before settling on loosely hanging it around the other woman's shoulder, her cape around them like a coarse but very bulletproof blanket.</p><p>And that's where they stayed, bundled up together, emotions still running wild, the promise of serious future talks between them, unspoken sadness still hung in the air.</p><p>But for now, all was well.</p><p>The broken pottery from before lay forgotten, left for future Kara and Lena to deal with.</p><p>Nothing else mattered.</p><p>Because they were healing.</p><p>Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm actually quite happy with how this turned out.</p><p>I wasn't intending for the forgotten broken pottery to become a metaphor for how Lena and Kara still had pieces of themselves to pick up and put back together but I guess I kind of wrote it that way and I'm not mad about that :)</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did make sure to follow my twitter- sxperlxthor</p><p>I'm also on wattpad, my user is superrcorrps</p><p>If you notice any mistakes please tell me, I won't get offended :)</p><p>Thanks </p><p>-R ❣️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>